Medical devices and medical personnel prefer medical instruments which can be used as variously as possible. The more variously the individual medical instrument can be used, the smaller the variety of instruments to be held in readiness. Variously usable medical instruments, consequently, can reduce the investment costs necessary in a medical setup even where unit costs are high. A small variety and a smaller number of medical instruments to be kept in readiness can also reduce costs for storage and logistics.
In the case of micro-invasive medical instruments or medical instruments for micro-invasive interventions, there is also the fact that during an intervention the less often instruments have to be changed, the more variously the individual instrument can be used.